There's Something About You
by TasukiLover05
Summary: Heero meets a young girl who he takes back to his home. What happens when one becomes attached to something, or someone, and then it dissapears forever.....


Jenny woke up to find a dark haired boy about her age setting her down on a bed. All the memories rushed back to her all at once:

She was crying out in pain and yelling for help as the gang of men took turns beating and raping her. She remembered the sudden rush of pain when one of the men had hit her…..

She couldn't remember anything else, it was all blank after that. She tried to sit up, but a sharp pain in her side, a bruise, made her lay back down. She looked up at the boy, who was watching her. He had brown hair and blue-grey eyes. "Who are you?" Jenny asked.

"No one..." The boy replied. "I saw you being abused by those men and took care of them. I brought you here to make sure you were alright. Now, who are you?" He looked at her through emotionless eyes.

"Jenny." She said quietly. What had happened to her was just now sinking in. She felt the familiar tears of sadness and self-pity roll down her bruised cheeks.

Heero looked at her, wondering what she was feeling right now. He walked over to her. "What's wrong?"

"What do you think's wrong!" Jenny snapped at him. "I was just raped!" Looks up at the ceiling. "Now I can add that to my list of reasons to commit suicide."

Heero looked down at the teenage girl. "What do you mean……list of reasons?" He said emotionlessly.

"My whole life is a reason I should commit suicide." Jenny said blankly.

He leans against the wall watching her. "Will you tell me about it?"

"I guess." She replied. "But it'll take a while to tell the whole story."

"I have time." The Perfect Soldier said.

"O.k." She said. "When I lived in Homer, my life was perfect. I had a house in the country, a family, a lot of friends, love. But that changed when my mom and dad divorced when I was very young. My dad moved halfway across the country. I got so depressed and anti-social after that, that was when I started hating life. I moved to Urbana with my mom, sister, and brother. My dad got remarried and so did my mom."

"That doesn't sound that bad." Heero cut it.

She ignored him and went on. "I've always felt like my family hates my. My dad isn't here for me, he has a whole other family to take care of in New Mexico. My step-dad hates me and my mom calls me stupid and I can tell she would be a lot happier if I wasn't here. I hate it! Then…..then I met Gohan. The only person who's ever been there for me. I fell in love with him, but when I told him how I felt, he said he didn't feel the same way. I got extremely depressed and tried to commit suicide, but, unfortunately, failed. Gohan found out and was really upset. He tried to commit suicide, and he succeded. It was my fault. If I wouldn't have tried to commit suicide, he would still be here! I've been alone my whole life and when I'd finally found someone to love……I kill him!" Jenny burst into tears.

"I can't stand it anymore! I hate my life! I've been alone my whole life and I keep pushing people farther away! I've never had anyone to really love me…." She stopped talking and just cried into her hands.

Heero stood, watching her. He couldn't believe that a girl like Jenny could have gone through all that. He didn't know what to say except…. "Stay here with me. We could talk. Maybe it'll get your mind off of things." He didn't know why he said it, the words just came out.

Jenny looked up at him a little surprised. She slowly nodded her agreement, still a little unsure.

"You should get some sleep, you'll feel better." Heero said as he walked towards the door. "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have the bed."  
Jenny watched him as he walked towards the door. As she laid down and closed her eyes, she thought, "There's something about him….." She fell asleep within moments.

Heero turned to look at her before he left and thought, "There's something about her…." He closed the door and walked away.

The next three days the two teenagers sat and talked to each other. They learned everything about each other and their lives. Jenny was beginning to find that she quite liked being around Heero, the two had a few things in common after all. They had both been alone most of their lives. On the fourth day after Heero had saved Jenny……

It was storming outside and Heero was standing next to the window watching the storm. Jenny was sitting on the bed watching him. She knew she was falling in love with him. She loved everything about him. She hadn't known him for very long, but she's never felt like this about anyone, not even Gohan. For once in her life, she didn't feel completely alone.

"Heero?" Jenny said quietly.

"Hn?" Heero turned around to look at her.

She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, but the words wouldn't come out.

"What's wrong?" Heero sat next to her and looked at her through the blue-grey eyes that Jenny had fallen in love with.

"I….." Suddenly she pulled him close and hugged him tightly. "I love you!"

Heero's eyes got big and didn't know what to say. No one's ever told him that they loved him before. He wasn't sure how he felt. He liked Jenny a lot, but didn't think he was in love with her. He pulled away from her arms. "I'm sorry….." He stood up and slowly walked out of the room.

Jenny sat there in shock. She felt tears once again return to her eyes and roll slowly down her cheeks. She was alone again. But his time it was different. She was emptier than all the other times she had been alone. It felt like someone had taken her heart and ripped it out. She couldn't stand being hurt by anyone anymore. She stood up and looked out the window. Jenny watched the rain pour down from the sky onto the ground. She opened the window and looked out.

She came back inside and wrote a short letter to Heero and then walked back to the window. She stood on the edge of the window and all the memorits of the times she'd been hurt rushed through her mind. There had been so much pain and tears in her life. The only good times she could think of were the past four days she had spent with Heero. With that last thought, she stepped off the window sill, 11 stories up, and fell through the air with the rain towards the ground.

An hour later, Heero came into Jenny's room to see how she was. He didn't see her anywhere, but a sheet of paper on the bed caught his attention. The note said:

Heero-

I'm sorry. I'm gone now, away from the pain of life. I'll never be hurt again, by anyone. Thank you for being there for me. My last thoughts were of you. You're very special and don't forget that. These past few days have been the best of my life. There's something about you, Heero Yuy. I love you. Goodbye.

Jenny

Heero couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked around for her and noticed the window was open. He knew what he would find outside the window, but he didn't want to believe it. He slowly walked to the window and looked out at the dreary world.

On the ground 11 stories below, he saw her body. Lying on the ground while the rain beated down on her. Tears off sorrow began to roll down Heero's cheecks. It was then that he realizes he really did love her. It's ironic, he thought, that I should realize it now, after she's gone. He knew it was his fault. Now I know how she felt when Gohan died, he thought.

Heero had never felt this way about anyone before. The sorrow and pain of her being gone mixed with the love he felt for her. The tears just kept rolling down his cheeks. This is one of the first times I've ever cried, he thought to himself. He pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil and wrote the other pilot's a brief note……

A week later, Duo and Trowa walked into Heero's apartment. They entered his room and couldn't believe what they saw.

Heero had carried Jenny's body back into his room and laid her on the bed. Heero was laying nest to her, arms around her, holding her. There was an empty pill bottle on the table next to Heero.

"He overdosed himself……" Duo said in shock as tears began to slowly roll down his cheeks. Duo then noticed the note and picked it up. It read:

Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre-

If you're reading this, then I'm gone. I've killed the last innocent person. I won't hurt anyone else if I'm not here. Don't cry about me, I'm not worth the tears. Thank you for helping me throughout the short time I have known you, even though I took you for granted at the time. There's something about you……

Heero

"There's something about you….." Trowa repeated.

THE END


End file.
